Deafening Silence
by Lost Calamity
Summary: When StarClan is seemingly ignoring the Clan cats, it is up to Icepaw to figure out what is happening. But will she be able to save the Clan?
1. Allegiances

_**Allegiances**_

**RiverClan**

**Leader** – Fallenstar: Silver tabby with pale green eyes. Smaller than average cat.

**Deputy** – Arcticstorm: White she-cat with bright blue eyes.

**Medicine Cat** – Silvermist: Silver tabby with white paws and white tail tip.

**Warriors -**

Flashfoot: Dark gray tabby. Tom

Duskheart: Brown tabby, though stripes are not too visible. Tom

Cherryclaw: Cream pelt except for black paws, tail, and muzzle. She-cat

Eagletalon: Long scar running down shoulder, black cat with white underbelly. Tom

Sunfur: Golden pelt. Tom

Ivyfire: Mostly white pelt with splotches of black and light orange. She-cat

Shadefang: Black she-cat with white ears, paws, and tail-tip. She-cat

Rabbitheart: Has an incredibly long tail. Gray tabby with white tail-tip. Tom

Pineclaw: Unusually long claws; white and orange pelt. Tom

Spidervenom.: Light brown tom. Tom

Birdsong: Light brown tabby with white paws and chest. She-cat

Swallowflight: Dark gray pelt. She-cat

Thornwhisker: Light gray tabby with green eyes. Tom

**Apprentices - **

Icepaw: Dark gray apprentice with blue eyes. She-cat

Brightpaw: Light gray apprentice with blue eyes. (med. Cat apprentice) She-cat

Flamepaw: Bright orange pelt with white splotches. Tom

Silentpaw: White and black pelt. Tom

Flowerpaw: Tortoiseshell cat with white paws. She-cat

**Queens - **

Dawnsky: A very pretty tortoiseshell she-cat.

Greenlily: Blue-gray pelt.

**Elders -**

Darkpelt: Completely solid black pelt. Tom

Jaggedfang: White cat with gray spots. Tom

**ShadowClan**

**Leader – **Fogstar: Bright, orange fur, with bright green eyes. Tom.

**Deputy – **Maplefire: Light brown tabby with white paws and white chest. She-cat.

**Medicine Cat – **Smokewhisker: All black tom with bright yellow eyes.

**ThunderClan**

**Leader – **Breezestar: Golden tom

**Deputy – **Adderstrike: White and gray tom.

**Medicine Cat – **Burntleaf: Brown tabby with green eyes. Tom

**WindClan **

**Leader – **Hawkstar: Light gray tabby with a white chest and paws. Yellow-greenish eyes. Tom.

**Deputy – **Blackfire: Huge black cat with white paws. Tom

**Medicine Cat – **Creamfur: Cream-colored she-cat.

((A/N: I will update this list every time a cat from the other three Clans is introduced.))


	2. Prologue

**((A/N: So… I just want to say a few things before I start the story. Um, first of all, this is my first fanfic, so it's probably really bad. Second of all, I made this story up before the Power of Three came out, but I never posted it anywhere. I just wanted to say that because this story might be somewhat similar…))**

A light-colored tabby padded up the steep slope. The moonlight struck his fur, and one could tell that the tom had a crooked jaw. The cat continued up the hill until he came to a medium-sized clearing. It was silent, and the clearing was deserted except for one she-cat. Crookedstar padded straight up to her, dipped his head politely, and mewed a greeting, "Greetings, Brambleberry."

The she-cat turned toward the leader. Stars twinkled in her black and white pelt, and she gazed at him with bright blue eyes. "Hello, Crookedstar…" She mewed solemnly. She sighed, then continued, "There's… there's something wrong, but I don't know what it is exactly…" Her eyes closed gently as she thought. After a few moments, she reopened them, and Brambleberry meowed, "The Clans are in danger. All of them…"

A slight breeze picked up as the cat finished speaking. Both of their pelts were ruffled by the wind, and silence crept over them. Finally, Crookedstar spoke, "But we don't know this for sure. Besides, the Clans will be able to protect themselves like they always have."

"There's…" Brambleberry tensed as she hesitated. "There… are three cats that can help. Just three…"

Crookedstar stared at Brambleberry curiously. It had sounded like the she-cat was going to say something else. "Well and who are they…?"

"I don't know… I can't tell that yet. There's something else, though," She added after a few moments of thinking. Brambleberry hesitated yet again, wondering if she should tell Crookedstar or not. She felt like she should tell him, yet, if she was wrong, then there really was no need to make him worry.

"And that is…?"

"Nevermind," She mewed, making up her mind. "It's… probably not important." Brambleberry said, "Well… Just… Don't worry about it right now, okay…?" Sighing, the former medicine cat rose to her paws and padded away, leaving Crookedstar speechless as he gazed after the she-cat.


	3. Chapter 1: Apprentices

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Warriors, but I do own all of the cats mentioned in this story, with the exception of Brambleberry and Crookedstar in the Prologue.**

"We're going to be apprentices today!" The little kit's light gray fur was fluffed up from all the excitement. Her icy-blue eyes gazed around the cramped nursery for a few moments, then landed on her sister, "Won't that be awesome, Brightkit?"

Her sister, Brightkit, only stared back at Icekit. It was obvious that the two were related, they both had gray fur, though Brightkit's was lighter than Icekit's fur. They even shared the same blue eyes. Unlike her sister, however, she remained calm. With a nod, she mewed, "Yeah, I'll get to learn all the herbs! Silvermist already said that I would be a good medicine cat. I already know some of the herbs, too. I think they use poppy seeds for…" She paused, trying to remember what she had already learned. A few moments passed as she tried to remember, then she mewed hesitantly, "Pain, right?"

Icekit sighed and rolled her eyes at her sister, "I don't know. I can't believe you want to be a medicine cat! They have such boring lives. Wouldn't you rather fight and hunt for your Clan instead? Besides, you're going to have to stay in a smelly den all day long." Why _did_ Brightkit want to be a medicine cat? It didn't seem like they did any exciting things. They never participated in battles, and they didn't even hunt that often.

Brightkit was starting to get annoyed by Icekit, who had been bothering her about her choice for the past three days. "I don't have to fight to serve my Clan…" She mewed quietly, directing a glare at Icekit.

Just then one of the queens, Greenlily, spoke grumpily, "If you two are going to argue, go outside. You're disturbing my sleep…"

"Sorry!" Icekit yelped out an apology, then charged out of the nursery, Brightkit following close behind. Once outside of the nursery, she sat down and meowed, "Greenlily's been pretty grumpy lately."

Brightkit nodded, obviously agreeing with her. "I wonder when she's going to have her kits, too. Maybe sometime soon. Then there'll be more apprentices for the Clan…"

"Yeah, except, you won't be training with us," Icekit responded, almost sounding bitter as she spoke.

Brightkit, surprised, looked up at her, wondering if she had imagined the tone of bitterness in Icekit's voice. Icekit rarely got angry; in fact, she didn't even get angry when Fallenstar had punished them last moon for sneaking out of the camp. For a few moments, she stared at her sister in surprise. When Icekit didn't say anything, she remained quiet as well, enjoying the silence.

Time passed by slowly as Icekit impatiently waited for the naming ceremony. The kit glanced up at the sky, realizing that it was nearly night. The sky was painted with blood-red streaks, as the sun gradually disappeared behind the horizon. The sound of light pawsteps and the crunching of leaves alerted her of the return of a hunting patrol. The warriors on patrol quickly took their fresh-kill to the fresh-kill pile. _They're finally back!_ Icekit thought to herself, her excitement growing. _That means every cat is here… We can finally become apprentices!_ She ran back into the nursery, padding straight up to Brightkit, who was sitting next to. "Brightkit," She whispered, trying not to wake up Dawnsky. She glanced anxiously at the sleeping queen, then back at her sister, "Guess what? It's time! I think Fallenstar is going to have the ceremony right now…"

Brightkit nodded, then quickly mewed, "Okay, let's go…" She padded out of the nursery, then looked back, waiting for Icekit and their mother, Dawnsky.

Icekit followed her sister out of the nursery, almost bouncing in excitement. It was finally happening! They both were finally going to be apprentices! 6 moons had seemed like a long time to her. She padded into the clearing, just in time to see Fallenstar leap onto the High Branch. As the leader leaped onto the branch, Icekit couldn't help but feel a twinge of envy and admiration. She wanted to be like Fallenstar, well, with the exception of her attitude. _I want to be leader one day…_ She thought. _I know I would be a good leader… _

"Icekit, move!" Brightkit's mew broke into her thoughts.

Icekit glanced over at Brightkit, dazed. "Huh?" She asked, then realized that she had stopped walking. "Oh, sorry! I'm coming!" She licked her fur self-consciously, then rushed over to her sister, becoming even more embarrassed when she heard Dawnsky laugh behind her.

She didn't have very much time to be embarrassed, however, as Fallenstar soon called everyone to the clearing for the ceremony. Icekit watched as the cats of the Clan emerged from their various dens and gathered in the camp clearing.

After a few moments of waiting, Fallenstar spoke from atop the branch, "We have gathered here today to make two kits apprentices…" She nodded at both Brightkit and Icekit, and the two moved forward. The leader sighed, as if she were bored, and she mewed, "I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this kit. She would like to become a warrior of RiverClan, but must first become an apprentice. Icekit, from this day forth, until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Icepaw." She paused again, "Flashfoot, you will train Icepaw. You have learned well from your own mentor. I hope that his compassion and bravery will pass through you to your new apprentice."

Icepaw watched as Flashfoot, one of the younger warriors, stepped forward. Icepaw padded up to him and reached out to touch noses with him, only causing them to bump into each other. "Ow…" The new apprentice mewed, her nose throbbing slightly from the collision. Realizing that she had messed up, she quickly apologized to her new mentor, "Oh, um, sorry!" She reached over to touch noses with him again, except this time, she did it a lot more gently. After touching noses with her new mentor, she went to go sit with the other cats in the clearing. Looking up at the High Branch, she waited for Fallenstar to begin speaking again.

The leader completely ignored what had happened and began to speak again, "Brightkit will be the new medicine cat apprentice. She will be mentored by Silvermist, of course. From now on, she will be known as Brightpaw."

Icepaw watched as her sister touched noses with Silvermist, then sat down with the rest of the cats. Then, before she knew it, the Clan was cheering for them, "Icepaw! Brightpaw! Icepaw! Brightpaw!" Various cats came up to congratulate her, including the other three apprentices.

"Hey, Icepaw! You're going to be training with us now!" One of the cats, Flamepaw, mewed excitedly. "Won't that be awesome? We can do battle practice together now!"

A she-cat, Flowerpaw, nodded and mewed, "Congratulations. You're finally an apprentice!"

The last, Silentpaw, didn't say anything but nodded at her. _Well… _Icepaw thought. _I guess they call him _Silent_paw for a reason…_

Just then, Brightpaw padded up to her and said, "Wow, so… 6 moons passed really quickly, didn't it? I can't believe we aren't kits anymore. We're apprentices."

Icepaw nodded at her sister, obviously not paying attention to anything that Brightpaw was saying. She didn't hear the warriors congratulating her or even her own mother's voice. Instead, she was staring in amazement at the sky. The night-sky was completely clear, with the exception of the moon. There were no clouds covering the sky, no stars of Silverpelt. _Where are our warrior ancestors?_ She asked herself, feeling her excitement disappear. _Why aren't they watching?_

**((A/N: Finally, here's Chapter 1. xD I hope I didn't mess the ceremonies up. XD))**


	4. Chapter 2: First lesson

**(A/N: I don't own warriors.  
Oh, and I realize that this update is really late. My computer broke down, so I wasn't able to type up anything. Also, thanks to **_**xBlaze of Silencex**_** and **_**Nightmares and Dreams**_** for reviewing! X3)**

A sharp jab to her side caused Icepaw to finally wake up from her sleep. "Icepaw!" A voice hissed; she recognized it as Flamepaw's voice. "Icepaw, wake up already! You've been asleep the whole morning! Flashfoot isn't going to be happy that you're late to training."

Icepaw groaned, not wanting to get up from her sleep. When she heard the apprentice's next words, however, she immediately leaped to her paws, forcing her eyes open. "What?" She asked, sounding dazed. "What happened? Why didn't anyone wake me up?" By this time, she was pretty much panicking; she didn't want to be late to her first training session. She narrowed her eyes, staring over at Flamepaw for an answer. He opened his mouth to speak, but she abruptly cut him off, nearly screeching out her words, "Flashfoot already left without me…? Ugh, I need to go now before he gets mad! Where is he?"

"The training hollow."

"Okay, thanks a lot, bye!" Icepaw mewed before charging out of the apprentice's den, accidentally knocking into Pineclaw, who hissed in frustration. "Sorry!" She called out to the older warrior, hoping that he wasn't too mad. Pineclaw was known for his bad temper. Luckily, the camp was nearly empty except for a few cats, so she was able to run through it without knocking into anyone else. She quickly swam through the river that was just outside the camp, and she began to make her way over to the training hollow. The hollow itself wasn't that far away, so it only took her a few minutes to get there. She ran into the hollow, skidding to a stop on the soft moss that lay on the ground.

"You're late."

Flashfoot's voice made her look up in surprise. Icepaw glanced up at the older warrior and nodded, then tried to begin her explanation, "Yeah, I know… It's just that I didn't realize we were going to train so early. I slept in on accident." She then grumbled in her mind, _…And none of the other apprentices even bothered to try to wake me up earlier. I guess I should thank Flamepaw later, though. That was kind of nice of him, I guess… _

Flashfoot sighed, as if he could hear his apprentice's thoughts. The tabby got up from his sitting position and paced around the hollow. "Well, since it's your first day as an apprentice, I guess it's okay," He mewed, nearly mumbling the words. "But next time you need to come on time," He glanced over at Icepaw. "If you want to become a warrior, you need to learn to be diligent and on time, even if you're tired."

Icepaw only nodded in reply, having no words to say to him. After a few awkward seconds had passed, she finally broke the silence, "So um… What are we going to learn today? Fighting moves?" She glanced up at Flashfoot, a look of eagerness on her face. She wanted to learn how to fight, how to be a real warrior. That was her dream: to be one of the best warriors in the whole Clan, and then maybe some day she might actually become Clan leader.

"Um… No," Flashfoot meowed back. "I think we should start off with something simple… Like exploring RiverClan territory. You can learn where the borders are. That's one of the most important things to know."

"But I already kn-" Icepaw abruptly shut her own mouth, cutting off her protest. _I can't tell him, or I'd probably get in trouble, _She reminded herself. She sighed, thinking about how stupid she was. She was just about to tell him how she had already explored all of RiverClan territory as a kit. That would really get her in trouble; she'd probably be stuck to elder duties for the rest of her life. There was no way she was going to be stuck changing out the elder's bedding for the rest of her apprenticeship. Finally, she just nodded, "Okay, that sounds good."

Flashfoot looked curiously at Icepaw, as if he were wondering what she almost said. Just as she thought he was about to ask her about it, he merely nodded and said, "Alright, follow me." Her mentor took off, running towards the ShadowClan border.

Icepaw could tell that they were near the border when she smelled the horrible stench. "Ugh," She complained, looking around the area. "ShadowClan smells horrible." She narrowed her eyes and looked around. She padded closer up to the borderline and looked across to the other Clan's territory. "Hey, Flashfoot, is it me or is the smell getting str-" She spun around, abruptly cutting off her sentence as she realized that Flashfoot was no longer with her. Where had he gone…? _Foxdung, _She thought, _I seriously need to pay more attention. He probably took off without me, ugh. Now where did he go? I can't believe I have to search for him._

"Are you lost?" Another voice, followed by a laugh, made Icepaw glance frantically over her shoulder, immediately spotting the three ShadowClan cats that were practically standing next to her. She hissed in surprise, then quickly faced them. The apprentice immediately took a few paces back, realizing that she might have to run for it. She quickly glanced at all three of them, realizing that it was probably two warriors and one apprentice. The small, weird-colored black and white tom wasn't big enough to be a warrior yet. As one of them, a black she-cat with a large white patch, stepped forward, she instinctively unsheathed her claws, though she knew that she had no chance of winning if it came to a fight.

"No need to scare the kit, Ravenfang," The other warrior, a tom, mewed gently, gazing at Ravenfang.

"I'm an apprentice," Icepaw hissed back, unable to stop herself before the words left her muzzle.

"You look more like a kit to me," The ShadowClan apprentice hissed to her. Icepaw glanced over at him, surprised. Well, he _was_ a lot bigger than him, but he was probably a lot older, too. She studied him for a few moments. He is pelt was oddly-colored, it almost reminded her of an animal she had seen before. What were they called…? _Oh, _She thought, suddenly remembering, _It was like a badger, right?_

Icepaw glared at him, "Yeah, well, you look more like foxdu-"

The sound of another cat approaching from behind made her stop mid-sentence. "Ravenfang, Mosstail." Flashfoot mewed coolly. Icepaw's mentor came up and sat beside her. "How's the prey running in ShadowClan? Is this your apprentice, Mosstail?"

"Actually, no," The tom called Mosstail mewed, glancing anxiously at the irritated apprentice. "This is Badgerpaw, Ashcloud's apprentice."

Flashfoot nodded in response and mewed calmly, "Nice to meet you Badgerpaw." When the apprentice didn't say anything back, he spoke up again, "Well, see you at the next Gathering, Mosstail… Ravenfang." He padded off back towards RiverClan territory, glancing once over his shoulder, "Come on, Icepaw."

Icepaw quickly shot one last glare at Badgerpaw then followed after her mentor. Once they were out of hearing distance, she mewed, "Sorry, I kind of lost you. I didn't realize that that patrol was near."

Flashfoot looked amused, "That's okay, but I think we've had enough excitement for today. Let's head back to camp."

Icepaw nodded eagerly, her stomach growling from hungry. She picked up her pace, eager to get back to camp and the fresh prey that was waiting there.

**(A/N: Ehh…I don't really like this chapter, but oh well. xD If you read this, please review!)**


End file.
